The present invention relates to an automatic switch for a user to automatically switch between two or more computers, and, more particularly, to an improved keyboard, video and mouse (KVM) switch that has an integrally injection-molded cables to provide good weather-resistance, impact-resistance, and absolute protection of an internal circuit board thereof.
Computers are becoming more prevalent in both homes and offices, and are often considered requisite “tools” for work, learning, leisure activities, and daily life. In certain environments, a user needs to be able to access to multiple computers simultaneously. For example, a user may have a computer dedicated to work, such as a computer used for stock trading; as well as a second computer limited to non-work activities, such as a computer used for browsing the World-Wide-Web and playing video games. Currently, for users who need to access two or more computers simultaneously, instead of using a separate keyboard, monitor and mouse for each computer, an automatic switching device commonly referred to as a Keyboard, Video and Mouse (KVM) switch is used. The KVM switch allows the user to use one keyboard, monitor and mouse to control two or more computers by being able to switch among them.
Typically, the KVM switch contains a circuit that provides the functionality for switching a set of keyboard, mouse and monitor among different computers. Thus, one set of signal cables are run from a keyboard (keyboard signal cable), a mouse (mouse signal cable) and a monitor (video signal cable) to the KVM switch, and, to each computer, another set of keyboard, mouse and monitor signals cables are run from the KVM switch. Thus, if the KVM switch is connected to 2 computers, 2 separate sets of cables, each set having a keyboard signal cable, a mouse signal cable, and a video signal cable, are needed. With the number of cables running from the KVM switch increasing incrementally based on the number of computers connected, cable management becomes a problem. Further, as the number of cables increases, the likelihood that the cables may become loose and disconnected from the KVM switch also increases. Another issue is the confusion on the part of the user of which cables to purchase because many KVM switches have multiple outlets for connecting to different types of peripherals.